Los Cuentos Perdidos del Semidios
by TheDemigodOlympic
Summary: "Averigua como un día en que pretendía ser normal se vuelve de cabeza junto con los mortales neoyorkinos"
1. Chapter 1

_Querido amigo:_

Antes que nada quiero disculparme contigo por mi retraso. He pasado mucho tumbada cerca de los campos de fresas bajo el techo del estrellado, librando una batalla conmigo misma en busca de una decisión que tomar, ha sido duro. Casi tanto como los labores de Hércules -esta bien quizá exagero solo un poquito-. Fueron muchas ideas y vueltas duras, como las carreras de carros (por supuesto sin las aves del Estinfalo; por si nos sabéis son aves con cierta tendencia de picotearte hasta dejarte a huesos)

_...Gracias a los dioses que nuestro director de actividades Chiron (centauro/poni) posee una gran, pero gran colección horrorosa de música. _

En fin...

Luego de un tiempo pude ser capaz de tomar una decisión.

Y os contare...

Se que por mucho tiempo te has preguntado que sucedió luego de que Percy, Annabeth, Tyson y Grover...-vale Clarisse admito que ha hecho su parte- hayan navegado por el Mar de los Monstruos; encontrando y arrebatando de Polifemo... el "Vellocino de Oro".

El fruto sano al pino, envenado en la colina mestiza. Quien había protegido las barreras del campamento. Alimentado sus fuerzas por una hija de Zeus; Thalía.

Y por una artimaña de Cronos, el vellón no solo expulso el veneno de pitón, además expulso a la semidiosa, quien había caído frente a unos monstruos por salvar a sus amigos años atrás.

Pero ¡hey! la vida sigue...

_Aunque para nosotros los media sangre este respectivamente expuesta a ciertas situaciones. Preferentemente aquellas que pudieran enviarte al inframundo._

Ahora volviendo a lo que nos concierne bellacos (No tengo idea de lo que significa, pero una vez oí a una Cazadora de Artemisa decirlo).

* * *

Verdaderamente yo al menos no puedo contarte demasiado, estuve en ese tiempo demasiado lejos para ver.

Te preguntaras quien soy, pero no puede decirte y te pido por favor que no intentes buscarme.

Lo que diré es que soy una semidiosa, pero nunca podrás siquiera conocer mi nombre ya que jamás antes has sabido de mí.

Te aconsejo de que seas cuidadoso de a quien muestras esta información, esta es una visión del mismo hijo de Poseidón, a quien yo veo como un gran héroe; Percy Jackson.

_**"Averigua como un día en que pretendía ser normal se vuelve de cabeza junto con los habitantes neoyorkinos"**_

Percy aun sigue estando preocupadísimo por que le ha faltado este diario, no quiere por nada del mundo que sea difundido.

Y mucho menos que Annabeth lo lea.

Yo lo obtenido por "casualidad" si lo titulamos amablemente.

Solo diré que el día de capturar la bandera, al momento que el campamento perdió contra las cazadoras de Artemisa, yo no estuve allí. Había sido lesionada.

Al igual que Percy, me resulta difícil diferenciar a los hermanos Stoll, aunque vi que fue uno de ellos. Para refrescar tu memoria, te diré que son dos chavales hijos del gran dios que invento el internet (o el que trabaja con el quien lo ha hecho. Saludos de mi parte George: os deseo muchas ratas como felicitaciones). En si les gane unas dracmas de oro (larga historia).

Y ya hablando sobre el asunto, os contare una moraleja:

"¡Nunca! -repito- ¡N-U-N-C-A! Ganes un simple juego de póker o acabaras tendido en la enfermería por una flecha perdida lanzada dentro los arbustos"

Vale debería decíos que soy igual de "genial" que Hermes, en estas cosas de los aprendizajes respecto a una historia.

* * *

¿Dónde estábamos?

Ese día...

Vagaba por el campamento, repletamente desierto. Incluso los hijos e hijas de Afrodita no lograba verlos por ninguna parte. Sin siquiera un campista a la vista, todo me resultaba fantasmagórico.

En mis oídos golpeaba el crujir de la batalla librada el en bosque, campistas meciéndose entre los arboles y arbustos con sus armaduras rechinando sordamente, zumbidos tan veloces como una ráfaga de viento o un relámpago, supuse yo; flechas de las cazadoras. Mientras que a estas luego de ser lanzadas la acompañaban gritos aulladores.

Sonreí al escuchar a los hermanos Stoll, quienes dieron un voraz augurio de dolor y al instante fue cortado, haciendo eco hasta donde me encontraba. Como luego supe, el fuerte golpe en sus cascos por flechas le provoco estar al "borde" del colapso, que pena.

_(Si lo se, nunca doy tan buenos deseos como a George y Marta_)

Esperaba que esta vez pudiésemos obtener la victoria. Recuerdo haber asegurado _"¿Thalía y Percy en el mismo equipo? Pse... las cazadoras se pondrán en posición fetal y lloraran"_. Por desgracia luego por uno de mis hermanos, recibí la noticia de que ellos mas bien estaban interesados en A) Percy levantando olas de surf a Thalía y darle un chapuzón. Y B) Percy siendo pararrayos personal de Thalía.

Camine un poco mas, sin tener conciencia hacia donde me dirigía.

Finalmente me encontré al pie de la cabaña de Poseidón. Reluciendo con sus brillantes perlas marinas, resplandecía ante mis ojos; bañada en nítidos ases blancos de luna.

Siempre aquella estructura me había resultado llamativa y me encimaba curiosidad. Mientras inhalaba el olor fresco del mar, sentí la repentina necesidad de conocer a través de las puertas. Era consiente que no era correcto adentrarme en esa cabaña, agregando de que el campamento lo prohibía y mas aun si su campista no se encontrase.

Pero pensé que dada la afortuna ocasión, de que nadie pusiese verme, podría quizás...

¡Llámenme insolente pero entre allí!

Admito que no me imagina que en su interior estuviese fabricado de algas, agua o arena. Pero en sí la cabaña tres; era simple y regocija.

No diré con detalles todo lo que se encontraba allí, por algún motivo aseguro de que lo sabes.

Comencé a echar un vistazo.

Luego de fisgonear por sus rincones, llegue a la conclusión de que Percy: era el gran héroe con menos secretos de la historia. No esperaba que descubriese el secreto de la Atlántida o algo así; pero no había nada allí.

Solo un diario; ceñido y viejo. Situada en la cómoda a un lado de su litera. Lo tome y deslice sus paginas por mis dedos desinteresadamente, un rápido aviste a su contenido.

Me detuve en seco cuando puede entrever algo.

Tuve que esforzarme para lograr distinguir las palabras. Ya sabeos, padezco de TDAH y dislexia. Menuda suerte la mía.

_(Aun no llego descifrar como Percy se las arreglo para escribirlo)_

Escuche dar por finalizado el juego de capturar la bandera, mi corazón salto estrepitosamente provocando un sismo en mi pecho, la sangre me recorrió por el cuerpo ligeramente.

Salí de allí tan rápido como me fue posible, pero mi herida en el costado de mi estomago comenzó a dolerme de repente. A justo me detuve en las puertas de la cabaña y note que aun tenia el viejo cuaderno en mis manos, estuve a punto de volverme y dejarlo en su sitio, cuando las pisadas y el metal chocando de las armaduras de algunos pocos campistas volvían del juego.

Quizás tuve tiempo de devolverlo: pero hui de allí.

En un paso ligero conforme mi lesión punzaba en mis entrañas; me dirigí directo hacia mi cabaña. Y sin que nadie lo notase, me adentre inesperadamente en una de las aventuras del famoso héroe griego.

* * *

Así que te advierto que seas cuidadoso y extremadamente precavido con lo que halles aquí.

Esa es la razón por la que no me decidiera en contarte, pero alguien muy cercano a ti me ha dicho que debería confiar en ti. Mas aun no ha vuelto a contactarme y solo se de ti; que eres confiable y leal.

Me siento obligada a decirte antes de que continúes que tomes en cuenta lo siguiente, ya que realmente desconozco que eres tú...

Si en estos años te han ido expulsando de diversos escuelas. Te han diagnostico TDAH, dislexia -o ambos-. En tu vida has pasado por situaciones extrañas e inusuales (muchas de ellas mortales). Por algún motivo no has sabido absolutamente nada de unos de tus padres; ¡DETENTE! Eso significaría que podrías ser alguien como yo. No pienses que es algo "¡Guau soy un semidiós, iré a patearle el trasero a Cronos!"

Esta historia o bien podría divertirte o condenarte. Entre menos conozcas sobre este mundo seria mejor para ti -_al menos por un tiempo-._

Si eres un mortal que solo lee esto por simple entretenimiento, sigue sin riesgos.

Pero si eres un semidiós, y quieres correr el riesgo de que tu imaginación vuele y tu aura llame a los monstruos no te detendré.

_Recuerda lo que dice Annabeth:_

_"Abecés es bueno no saber"_

**Os he advertido...**

* * *

_¡Hola! doy mi saludos a todos vosotros mortales y semidioses..._

_Esta es mi primer fic en el mundo de Percy Jackson ¿Qué os ha parecido?_

_Vengo -para decirlo de una manera- de ATLA (Avatar The Last Airbender) y TLK (The Legend Of Korra). Así que este ha sido un giro de ciento ochenta grados para mí..._

_Espero que le haya sido de vuestro agrado esta primera -y pequeña- parte._

_¡Saludos y cuidaos con los arácnidos!_


	2. Cuartos peludos malignos acechan

_**La aventura perdida**_

_Por Percy Jackson._

_Campamento Mestizo._

_Long Island, Nueva York._

* * *

Dormía en mi habitación. Revolviéndome entre mis colchas, aun estando sumido en un sueño extraño y flipado.

Os diré a que me refiero.

En mi sueño, me encontraba en el centro de una ciudad, rodeado de gigantes edificios como rascacielos, con ventanales cristalinos u otros polarizados. Aviste estrafalarias atracciones, restaurantes con letreros los cuales no descifraba llegar a leer (Si, incluso en sueños mi TDHA y Dislexia no me ceden descanso). Aun en sí, sabia que los restaurantes uno era Chino, otro Italiano y así, una ciudad preparada para recibir una atestada ola de turistas provenientes de todos los lugares del mundo.

"Mi ciudad" pensé

No tenia duda de que me encontraba en Nueva York en pleno amanecer. Un escalofrió me recorrió y helo el cuerpo, note que estaría sudando. Veras desde que mi amorosa profesora de matemáticas se transformo en una criatura mitología y letal e intento convertirme en rodajas, he aprendido que los sueños mayormente son visiones; de otros sitios, mensajes de dioses, titanes, de protectores apunto de casarse con ciclopes y pidiendo socorro...en fin. Frecuentemente significa malas noticias y vaya tío debo decíos de las peores.

Espere a que se desatara una catástrofe, quizás un gigante jugando bowling con los edificios, Esfinges desafiando a los mortales con acertijos, dioses perezosos amenazando convertirte en delfín (hola señor D)...

Pero nada sucedió por el momento.

Por un instante juraría que el mundo comenzó a dar vueltas, difuminándose ante mis ojos y mesclando y remezclado sus colores.

Y así fué.

Me encontré en la otra punta de la ciudad, cerca de la academia en donde Annabeth y Thalía asistían, o al menos eso creía. Aunque no quedase demasiado lejos, no acostumbrada a irme por allí.

Las calles se encontraban tranquilas y sumisas, una horda de frio y gelidez se escurría por mi alrededor. La neblina blanca y grisácea se revolvía al fondo de las esquinas avanzando su paso y expandiéndose, borroneando a la visibilidad.

El cielo se entreveía claro, las estrellas comenzaban a desvanecerse por los rayos del disco rojo que se asomaba por el horizonte lentamente.

Escuche un sollozo espeluznante en un callejón cercano, un llanto que se intercalaba en mis oídos, un sonido definitivamente no humano.

Este tenia un apis al sonido de la flauta de Grover (añadiría que mi amigo no era exactamente el mejor flautista de todos los tiempos) pero se distinguía el dejad de melancolía, como si los dos sonidos se entremezclasen y a la vez fueran parte de uno mismo.

Tiempo atrás, debió ser mas que suficiente para que provocase que huyera despavorido. Pero luego de vivir por ciertas circunstancias, como que la verdad estas cosas me tenían casi sin cuidado.

Instintivamente metí la mano en mi bolsillo, para caer en la cuenta de que realmente no me encontraba en ese lugar, había olvidado por un instante de que me encontraba en un sueño (algo siniestro y escalofríante, pero en fin un sueño; que de hecho podría ser real)

Seguido por un impulso me acerque silenciosamente, hacia el callejón ubicado al norte a unos cinco metros. Gracias a los dioses podía moverme a libertad.

Las ráfagas de vientos golpeaban los techos provocando un gemido fantasmal. Una neblina muy espesa empezó a deslizarse por la abertura del callejón, como una nube de vapor comenzó a elevarse por el aire y nublando mayormente mi vista.

El sonido se intensifico, adentrándose en mis oídos y provocando que me estremeciera.

Negué con la cabeza al encontrarme pensado extrañamente donde se encontraba la academia de Annabeth y Thalía, pero sobre todo donde se encontraba Annabeth.

Tuve la extraña sensación de que estaba en peligro y debía protegerla. Hubiera hecho lo que fuera por ella, incluso dado mi propia vida.

Parpadee confuso.

Claro como si Annabeth necesitase de que yo la protegiera, si hacemos un conteo podremos decir que ella me ha salvado la vida una docena de veces, mientras por mi parte procuro meterme en situaciones clasificados como "peligrosas y mortales".

Vi que entre la niebla como polvo, había un movimiento de sombras. Se escurrían por fuera del callejón.

Intente poder divisar entre las motes borrosas, y acerté en decir que no era monstruos.

Dos sombras parecidas a humanas iban a trote por delante de mi, sumergiéndose y aseguraría que llevándose la niebla tras de ellos, como una especie de capa los seguía entre la oscuridad desvaneciéndose por el amanecer.

Entonces me di cuenta que siquiera trotaban, caminaban peculiarmente. Al igual que un amigo mió.

_"Sátiros"._

Aquella palabra vino a mi mente instantáneamente.

Los sátiros son criaturas muy amigables, que le temen a estar bajo tierra y a los túneles del amor. Por algún motivo aquellos hombrecillos me evocaban la suposición, de que respectivamente no eran amistosos o amigables.

Un atis de maldad se contraía en sus alrededores, aquello que solo puede provocar un monstruo.

Hice ademan de acercarme, cuando creí que si eran como Grover ellos podrán sentir mi presencia. Seria mejor no acercarse demasiado, incluso en sueños ¡dioses chicos! al parecer apesto a aura de semidiós.

Cruce la calle rápidamente para intentar verlos de otro ángulo y acerté en suponer que los rayos nítidos de sol, se adentraron en la capa de nube aclarándola.

Mayormente nunca acierto, pero por una vez; desee estar equivocado.

En definitiva eran sátiros, con cuartos peludos pero no como los que he visto. Sus patas de cabra, eran negras como el carbón, sus pezuñas parecían a punto de quebrarse, pero no. Tenían una telaraña de venas azules y rojas que latían a son de un corazón.

Se detuvieron al llegar en la esquina a espaldas. Pude ver que llevaban dos camisetas de Disney World, supuse que incluso los sátiros malvados necesitasen vacaciones.

Los escuche cuchillar, forcé mi oído intentando descifrar sus palabras. Sus voces eran ásperas y hechizantes.

_"Paciencia Hermano"_ Exclamo uno de ellos.

_"He estado esperando por mucho tiempo"_ Dijo el segundo molesto _"Me estoy volviendo viejo ¡Esos mocosos me han usado para cabalgar todos estos años!"_

_"Para comenzar"_ Gruño _"Eres inmortal no podéis envejecer. Y no os preocupéis por todo lo que hemos acarreado en nuestro exilio, nuestro padre y los mortales pagaran"_ Convino con regocijo.

Esas palabras precisamente no me tranquilizaron.

_"Claro señor calculador y paciente, a ti no te toco limpiar los baños-"_ Protesto el otro.

_"Tendremos vuestra venganza"_ Aseguro "_No os entréis en pánico"_ Dijo el primero como tratándose de una broma personal _"Además tenemos un pequeño regalo que utilizar"_

_"La gran diversión se acerca"_ Dijo entusiasmado _"Con princesas, sapos, príncipes y-"_

_"No nada de eso"_ Resonó su voz "_Te lo he dicho son mortales disfrazados"_

_"Pero la desesperación que se escurre en sus historias es...deliciosa"_ Argumento

_"Ya comienzas con tus romanticismos de nuevo"_ Refunfuño _"Viene de madre"_

El mundo comenzó a temblar a horda de como un terremoto, sabia que esa era la señal habitual para advertir que despertaría.

Cuando todo comenzó a desvanecerse ante mis ojos, inesperadamente uno de ellos se volvió hacia mí.

Unos cuernos de treinta centímetros le sobresalían de su cabeza como crines en forma de media luna, de un color flamante. Su rostro parecía humano, pero sus ojos que se fijaban peligrosamente en mí, estaban como inyectados en sangre.

Y cuando todo comenzó a desaparecer como un rompecabezas, me encontré como nunca antes envuelto en un terror inexplicable que hervía en mi interior.

Desperté sobresaltado en mi habitación, mi respiración agitada y una tenue capa de sudor me encubrían.

Nunca creí que un sueño podría llegar a ser tan peligroso.

* * *

Os espero en el siguiente capitulo. Y le ruego a los dioses que haya sido de vuestro agrado este.

_¡Saludos y recuerda: tened cuidado con las animadoras!_


End file.
